


Break Into Me

by riventhorn



Series: Arthur/Leon [6]
Category: Merlin BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 3.11. Arthur comes to Leon the night before he must face Uther in the arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended, no profit is being made from this

Leon walked wearily to his chambers, glad that only two days of the tournament remained. It had brought dozens of thieves to Camelot, eager to pray on the crowds, not to mention the contestants themselves, who seemed to start brawling in taverns at the drop of a hat. Shutting his door behind him with a sigh, he began undoing his cloak and then froze. Prince Arthur was standing at his window, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“Sire,” Leon said, bowing.

Arthur’s mouth was pressed into an unhappy line. “Have you heard?” he said. “Have you heard who I am to face in the semi-final?”

Leon swallowed. “Yes, sire,” he replied.

Arthur laughed, short and bitter. “Always, he does this to me. Always.”

“I am sure, sire, that—”

“No.” Arthur cut him off. “Don’t say another word about it. And don’t call me that,” he added in a softer, wretched tone. “Not now.”

“Arthur.” Leon took a steadying breath. “Come here.”

It seemed he had judged the prince’s mood correctly, for Arthur relaxed fractionally, the frown smoothed from his face. When he walked over, Leon drew him close, and Arthur nuzzled at his neck, kissing, fingers tightening in Leon’s hair. Leon bent and turned Arthur’s face so he could kiss his mouth, drawing another sigh from his prince. “Kneel down,” he said. “Wait for me.” His cock hardened as Arthur did as he was told, getting to his knees, and looking up at Leon with open, trusting, wanting eyes. _You can always trust me. Everything that I am is yours, love_.

Leon undressed slowly—removing his armor, carefully taking off his boots, hanging up his cape. Each movement made his arousal spike higher, and he could see Arthur trembling with it. At last, Leon sat down, naked, his cock jutting up between his legs. Arthur’s eyes darted from it, up to Leon’s, and then back before he crawled forward, stopping when his breath was hot against Leon’s cock. He licked the tip, and closed his mouth around it, sucking, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Arthur,” Leon breathed, settling his hand in his fine, tousled hair. Arthur sucked harder, whimpering a little, pulling back to catch his breath and then taking more—too much, for he gagged and choked, flushing.

“Easy,” Leon murmured, tugging on Arthur’s hair and pulling him off. “Easy, love.” The word escaped his lips, and he held his breath, not sure how Arthur would react. But Arthur shuddered, gasping, and he closed his eyes again, waiting.

“Let’s get you ready for me, then,” Leon murmured, and he slid to the floor and started pulling off Arthur’s tunic. Arthur was pliant in his arms, and Leon kissed him often, stroking his cock when they drew off Arthur’s breeches. Arthur was whimpering again, thrusting his hips a little, but Leon stilled him with a touch. He looked into Arthur’s eyes, held his gaze, brushing back his hair. Arthur felt so solid in his arms, strong muscles and a steady heart, yet somehow fragile, as though a word would take him apart. Leon knew that Arthur liked it when he took control, that this was such a night when his prince needed his strength, but he was afraid—afraid that he would utter the wrong word and cause unintended pain.

Arthur must have sensed his hesitation, for he put his mouth by Leon’s ear and whispered, “Lie back.”

Leon did, not caring for the hard floor beneath him, his attention held by the lines of Arthur’s body as he rose, fetched a bottle of oil, and then returned. When Arthur stretched an oiled finger back, pushing it inside himself, Leon moaned, sure he was about to come from that alone.

A shy, unsure smile, tempered by pleasure, lit Arthur’s face, and Leon put a hand on his thigh. “Keep on,” he ordered in a rough voice.

Arthur worked another finger in, and Leon fumbled for the bottle, oiling his own fingers and slicking his cock. They both groaned when Arthur straddled his hips and sank down, Leon’s cock filling him. Leon reached up to grip Arthur’s hips.

“Please,” Arthur gasped, and Leon nodded, hardly able to think over the throbbing burn of arousal.

“I’ve got you,” he managed. Arthur lifted and then pushed back down, slow at first, but picking up the pace. “Fuck—fuck, you’re beautiful,” Leon told him, groaning with pleasure, bucking his hips slightly. “Riding me like that.”

They worked up a hard, fast rhythm. Arthur’s hair stuck to his forehead, sweaty and disheveled, and even though his own cock was hard and leaking, he didn’t touch it, digging his fingers into Leon’s skin instead. At first, soft cries escaped from Arthur’s mouth, but as the pace intensified, he grew louder, head thrown back, throat working as he swallowed and gasped and moaned. Leon choked down his own cries because he wanted to hear Arthur—wanted to hear the sounds his prince made as his thighs flexed and he lifted and fell, over and over. He raised his hand and skimmed his fingers over Arthur’s cock.

“Oh, gods—oh—” Arthur cried, body clenching, head bowing forward. He slammed down once more, and Leon milked his cock, drawing out his orgasm. The breath sobbed in Arthur’s throat, and he scrabbled at Leon’s chest.

Leon thrust upwards, and Arthur whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. His shoulders drooped, head dropping down, and Leon caught him, gently maneuvered them so that Arthur was under him. He thrust again, a softer rhythm now. Arthur was biting his lip, so Leon kissed him, sucking and licking until he was coming and could only shut his eyes and press his face against Arthur’s neck.

When he managed to push himself up, Arthur’s eyes were open, an almost helpless expression in them, as though he didn’t know what to do or say after giving himself over so completely. Leon helped him stand, and they stumbled over to the bed. He immediately pulled Arthur into his arms, fingers playing with soft blonde hair. He hadn’t seen Arthur this distraught since the prince had challenged his father, swords clashing over the painful memory of Ygraine. “It doesn’t matter what happens tomorrow,” Leon murmured. “It won’t change anything.”

Arthur sighed, turning his head away.

“It won’t change anything, love,” Leon repeated. _I always will be proud to serve you—always. Even more so because of this._

A pause, and then, “Say it again,” Arthur pleaded, almost too soft to hear, and Leon whispered over and over, “Love you, love you,” until Arthur relaxed and gifted him with a crooked, sweet smile.


End file.
